The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium peltatum known by the varietal name ‘Pacshim’. The new variety was discovered in Dresden, Germany in the Summer of 2005. The new variety is a result of a planned breeding program using the following procedure: a bulk of different genotypes were crossed to obtain big, single flowers with a dark red color; cuttings of the seedling with the best flowering characteristics and best growth habit were grown onto pelargonium variety ‘Pactomgimex’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,783) to transfer its bi-colored stripe pattern; when the grafted tips flowered bi-colored, cuttings were made and cloned of the resulting striped new variety, were tested for over two years; and, the most stable clone was selected as the new variety, ‘Pacshim’. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop bi-colored, single flowering ivy pelargoniums with large flowers. The new variety exhibits a trailing habit, a bi-colored flower type, and all season flowering like ‘Pactomgimex’. However, ‘Pacshim’ has single flowers, while ‘Pactomgimex’ has semi-double flowers. Further, the new variety is more vigorous and has bigger umbels than ‘Pactomgimex’. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in the Summer of 2005 in Dresden, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a greenhouse in a 12 cm pot in Dresden Germany using four applications of cycocel 720 0.2%. The new variety was pinched twice during development. The new variety has a response time of twelve weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 12 cm container.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be unique characteristics of ‘Pacshim’. Characteristics that distinguish ‘Pacshim’ as a new and distinct cultivar from others known to the breeder include:                1) Strong vigor;        2) Good trailing habit;        3) All season flowering;        4) Stable bi-colored flowers; and        5) Big, single flowers.        